


The Art of Denial

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is living in the State of Denial<i> and Daniel's not going to be the one to convince him to move.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Denial

**Author's Note:**

> **The Art of Denial**   
> **by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)**   
> **Stargate SG-1**   
> **Jack/Sam, Daniel**   
> **286 words**   
> **rating: PG  
>  WARNINGS: **

Jack watched Daniel hover around his bed like a bedraggled mother hen. Literally. He still hadn't changed out of his mission uniform, mud and feathers caked almost every inch of it.

"I'm fine, Daniel," he assured him for the fifth time in as many minutes.

Daniel clucked. Actually clucked. "You always say that."

"Because I'm fine." Jack sighed and briefly considered calling for a nurse to come rid him of the anxiety prone archeologist.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Someone had to."

"No-"

"Daniel, I'm not in the mood. Go take a shower or something, you're molting."

He looked down at his clothes with confusion. "Quit trying to change the subject."

"I don't even know what the subject is."

"Sam."

Jack rubbed at his eyes. "What's Carter got to do with this?"

"Well, back on the planet you were all about rushing in to save her without thinking things through."

Jack gritted his teeth, a warning growl escaping his lips. Daniel apparently didn't hear it as he continued blabbering. "Daniel, drop it already."

"I think you two need to talk. To work this out."

"There's nothing to work out." Daniel just stared, one eyebrow raising slightly. "There's nothing going on between me and Carter. End of story."

"Right," he said slowly, eyes narrowing. "You still need to talk before one of you gets hurt. And I don't mean physically." His eyes raked over Jack's body. His injuries weren't minor but not life-threatening. After awhile Daniel sighed and mumbled something about a shower before leaving.

Jack threw an arm over his eyes. There was nothing going on between him and Carter. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He groaned. Welcome to _Denial_ , he thought, population: one.


End file.
